


The Merry Month of May

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson join with the other villagers in their celebrations, as well as celebrating a year in their cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Day

It shows how much we had become part of village life it was taken for granted we would be present for the May Day celebrations.  So much so, in fact, we nearly failed to turn up because no-one had told us about them, presumably assuming we were already familiar with the events.

Fortunately Mrs Maiden happened to mention something about the day a few days in advance, which gave me time to make enquiries of Seth as to what was required.  It appeared we needed to do no more than turn up on the village green to watch the proceedings.  Seth added Holmes should not be too critical, since some of the performers were quite small and were still struggling with the difference between left and right.

The first event of the afternoon was the crowning of the May Queen and her two attendants.  This year the selection committee seemed to have had an easy job; there was one very obvious candidate, who received almost universal applause as she was crowned.  There were a few discontented faces at the choice of attendants, but overall it was agreed the right girls had been chosen to keep all the village families happy.

Strangely, I noticed Holmes looking rather intently at one of the attendants, a comely girl named Maisie, but I could not ascertain why.  He had certainly not passed comment on any of the girls, although I did not doubt he had taken in the family histories as they were shared by Seth, Tom Hill, and others.

Then it was time for the maypole dancing.  As Seth had said, some of the dancers seemed slightly confused, but what they lacked in accuracy they made up with enthusiasm.  But Seth need not have worried about Holmes’ reaction; his view is that if a small child makes a mistake whilst trying hard, it is more the fault of the teacher for failing to explain sufficiently than of the child.

It was easy to tell the mothers of the smallest children; they were the ones who looked full of pride and delight as their offspring made their slightly wobbly way around the maypole.  At the end of the dance the children joined their families; the little ones running excitedly to them, the older ones chatting with friends as they walked across, whilst a couple of the oldest boys looked rather as if they were pretending they hadn’t been involved at all.

Holmes spotted one girl who seemed to be searching for her mother, before she suddenly waved to her and ran to join her.

“Do I recognise that girl?” he asked Tom, pointing at her.  “She looks familiar.”

“That’s Maisie’s younger sister,” Tom replied.  “They’re very similar.”

“Oh, of course,” Holmes said.

I glanced over at Holmes, but his expression gave nothing away.  He never had any difficulty remembering people, so I did not believe his question had been as guileless as Tom thought.  Presumably he was confirming the exact family relationship.

I waited until we were strolling back to our cottage before I questioned Holmes regarding his interest in Maisie and her sister.

“It is hard, sometimes, to know what to do for the best.  Whether one should confirm another’s fears, or whether they are better left not knowing.”  Holmes explained. 

“Would it help to share the details with me?” I asked.

“I hesitate to make you complicit in this matter, dear fellow,” he replied, “and yet your advice would not go amiss.”

“In which case, I am quite prepared to share the burden.  I assume it is a question of a moral decision, rather than anything illegal.”

“Indeed, for I believe our days of obtaining entrance to a property other than by invitation, and through the front door, are now gone.”

I tried to envisage climbing secretly through a back window.  “Having to carry a step-ladder does make burglary a little more difficult,” I said.

“And arthritic fingers play havoc with the use of lock picks,” Holmes added.

“And then there is the question of outrunning any dogs.”

“I think, dear boy, the idea of running at all is quite out of the question.”

With these, and other similar thoughts, we entertained ourselves until we had reached our cottage.  Holmes’ moral dilemma had been put to one side, but I knew we would discuss it later.


	2. The Problem

In the end Holmes decided against sharing his thoughts with me immediately, preferring to obtain some further data before doing so.  He seemed easier in his mind, and I did not press him for I knew of old he would not wish to act until it became necessary.

I, myself, tried to listen out for any talk about Maisie or her sister, but there was none.  This is not entirely true, but such talk as there was concerned Ascension Day, when the choir and band would be involved, and the May Queen and her attendants also had a part to play.  I gathered in the past this particular event had been held at Michaelmas, but since there had been occasions when either the queen or one of her attendants had clearly been no longer a maiden, it had been brought forward to avoid future embarrassment.

“Although I can’t see it being a problem this year,” Tom added, once he had explained the reasoning to me.

“Aye, but this wouldn’t be the first time that’s been said and four months have rendered the lie to the statement,” Seth replied.

They both nodded, clearly recalling times past.

“You’re very quiet, doctor,” Tom said, “with your past you cannot be surprised at this.”

“No, indeed,” I answered.  “But unlike you, I cannot look round and know those here who it applies to.”

“True,” Seth said.  “I bet Mr Holmes could, though.”

I agreed and conversation turned to the songs the choir would be expected to sing.

Later, when I returned to the cottage, Holmes said to me, “I can no longer delay my decision, are you happy to talk it over now, dear boy?  Or if you are too tired, it can wait until the morning.”

“By no means,” I replied, “please tell me your concerns.”

“You are aware of the young woman called Maisie,” Holmes began.

“Yes, one of the May Queen’s attendants,” I replied.

“Indeed.  Her mother is afraid she is secretly meeting a young man by the name of Walter Reynolds.”

“We were discussing such matters in the Red Lion this evening.”  Holmes looked a little surprised, so I continued, “Oh, nothing specific, more as a fact of life.”

“Ordinarily, I would not concern myself, but there are complications.  From my observations, and you know my methods, so I will not outline them here, I have ascertained Reynolds senior is actually Maisie’s father.”

“I presume neither Maisie nor Walter are aware of this?”

“No, I think we can be sure of that.  It is what might be termed a ‘Romeo and Juliet’ situation; there is long standing enmity between the two families.  Which is one of the reasons why the two young people are meeting in secret.  My dilemma is what, if anything, I should do.”

“I see the problem,” I said.  “One could leave matters to run their course, but if there were what might be termed ‘complications’ then there could be serious consequences.”

“Precisely.  We know how Romeo and Juliet ends and I fear there might be a similar conclusion.”

We both sat silently, turning the conundrum over in our minds.  Inevitably, I began to think about my other, considerably more minor problem, when suddenly I saw a possible solution.

“Holmes,” I said, “I do believe I may have found an answer.  I should like a day to see if it will work, and if doesn’t then nothing will have been lost, and it will not make matters any worse.  And in the meantime it will not prevent you seeking your own answer.”

Holmes gave me a quizzical look, but said no more than, “As you wish.”


	3. The Solution

The following morning I set off alone for the village.  A few days earlier, Holmes and I had been in Haywards Heath.  Whilst he had been undertaking various tasks, I had taken the opportunity to wander round a few of the small shops.  In one of them I had spotted an old book on beekeeping.  Some of the methods were now outmoded, but the illustrations were extremely detailed and I knew Holmes would find it fascinating.  I had been searching for a small gift for Holmes to celebrate the anniversary of our arrival in the village and this would be perfect.  I had entered the shop and paid a deposit, saying I would send a cheque and arrange for collection of the book.

Sending the cheque had not proved difficult.  My cheque book was still locked in Holmes’ desk, with the key, as ever, kept safe in Holmes’ bedroom.  However, since I now spent most nights with Holmes there was no reason why I should not enter his room whenever I wished, so obtaining and replacing the key had not been a problem.  The problem came with the need to collect the book.

I had been planning to ask Austen to call in at the shop on the next occasion when he was in the town, but now I had a better idea.  When I had been in the shop I had noticed a card in their window advertising for a draftsman.  In the course of my conversation with the shopkeeper we had discussed the vacancy, the man stating his brother was looking for an apprentice, but so far without success.  I knew Walter Reynolds had some artistic ability and I thought the position might suit him.

I therefore planned to pay the young man to go to Haywards Heath to collect my book, and hope he saw the card and having done so would pursue the idea.  If nothing were to come of it I would at least have Holmes’ present, so I would not feel my money had been wasted.

The following day, Mrs Maiden, our housekeeper brought the book when she came up to the cottage.  I had arranged Walter leave the parcel with her, rather than risk Holmes seeing it.  She told me Walter had asked her to thank me for sending him to fetch it, as he had read the card and enquired about the job.  The shopkeeper had sent him round to meet his brother, and he had been offered the position to begin the following Monday.  As an apprentice the wages were not high, but he would be provided with board and lodging, so Walter had not had any hesitation in accepting the post.

Holmes was as delighted as I was a solution had been found without anyone being hurt.  It is true Maisie seemed a little subdued on Ascension Day, but I had to agree with Holmes a little sorrow now must be preferable to the major sorrow a long-term relationship would almost certainly have entailed.  And by the evening she had recovered sufficiently to enjoy dancing with several of the other young men. 

And Seth’s grandson, William, told us he had heard Walter boasting about how he would have turned the heads of all the girls in the town before he had been there a month.  So it would seem the loss of Maisie would not trouble him greatly.


	4. Cherry Blossom Time

As I write this it is hard to believe we have been in our cottage for a whole year.  We have met so many people and been made to feel so welcome, when perhaps we might have been treated as outsiders and ignored.  We have grown far more aware of the seasons passing, and whereas when we were in London we would note them, more for the discomfort from too much heat, or rain or snow, now we have learnt to appreciate them and the changing beauty of nature.

I have been delighted with my garden, which has changed from a partial wilderness to a scene of flowers and bushes.  I had never previously appreciated the sense of wonder as my plants have grown and bloomed, perhaps because before I have never had the time.  Holmes meanwhile has spent whole days wrapped up in the care of his bees, talking to them and making sure they hear all the news.

This morning, to celebrate the anniversary of our arrival, I presented the beekeeping book to him.  He looked through the pages and exclaimed at the illustrated plates. 

I had thought he would spend longer looking at the book, but instead he said, “How about going for a walk, dearest?  The cherry blossom is at its best, we should enjoy it while we can.”

It seemed a little unusual for Holmes to suggest such an outing; normally I am the one who wishes to go.  Nevertheless it would have been churlish not to agree and he was right, for the cherry blossom was beautiful and it would not last for long.  One strong wind and the blossom would all be blown away, to lie strewn across the paths before being trampled into the earth.

As we walked we reminisced, not only about the past year, but back further to our many years in Baker Street.  There were so many incidences to recall we walked a little further than was perhaps wise, for by the time we were returning Holmes was starting to walk quite slowly.  He seemed happy though, so I did not feel concerned, and indeed the sunshine was pleasant and we were in no rush.

Finally, we were back at our cottage and I stopped in astonishment.  Before us were Seth and his two grandsons.  They had built a low wooden trough, which was filled with soil and which the boys were busy planting under Seth’s direction.  There were a few flowers which I had wished to grow in the garden but which would not take due to the nature of the soil.  I saw at once these were the flowers which were being planted.

I turned to Holmes and could barely keep the emotion out of my voice as I said, “Holmes, my dear fellow, you have arranged this for me?”

“I think you will find the estimable Seth has arranged it.  I merely discussed how you could have the flowers you wanted, leaving him to organise a suitable container.  I also instructed him to choose the flowers, since, as you know, my horticultural knowledge is limited.  I hope it meets with your approval.”

“Holmes, it is superb,” I said, “I cannot thank you enough.”

“You do not need to thank me,” he replied.  “Your presence and your love over these past years have given me far more than I can ever give you in return.”

“And I can say the same of you.”

We walked up the path together.  Our outward demeanour would show nothing but pleasure at an enjoyable walk, and, in my case, delight at seeing my new flower trough.  Inwardly our love for each other continued to burn as deeply as it had ever done.


End file.
